


流言

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	流言

*

别说，别说。做你该做的。

 

他刚由长发稍稍剪短，闷热了一个夏天的脖颈终于觉得清爽，所以他总带着笑，一个轻微的低头额发就落在耳畔，他舔唇，眼睛闪亮，抬手将一缕头发别到耳后。

 

他笑起来的脸颊富有魅力，像颗饱满通红的苹果，他那样笑的时候男人会把他的脸捧进手心，温暖厚实的掌心抵着他下颌，他把胡子刮干净了，下巴剃得微微发青。他看着男人的眼神飘忽又落拓，在乎又不在乎。

 

做你该做的，Chris，他念他的姓氏时嘴角开合总像是在笑，仿佛一个饱含欢乐的咒语，Chris Evans，他就笑了。雪白的牙齿，他门牙有点可爱的翘，让他舍不得吻他，吻了又舍不得放开他。

 

你的眼睛里有星星。

 

男人神情认真，英挺的鼻梁抵着他的，眼睫快要触到他脸颊，你的眼里有星星，你知道吗？

 

我不知道。他半长的额发又垂落到眼前，他没法去拨开他们。可以继续动了吗，先生，我想我们还有许多工作要做。他眨了眨眼，狡黠。

 

*

第一年，他们一起出演的电影刚刚杀青，男人邀他去家里吃饭。

 

他那时还没有太大名气，素颜出门套个皱巴巴的帽衫里面哪怕穿着西服马甲去排队买星巴克也不用担心有人认出他来，而Chris是男主角，按照那时Sebastian的说法是，这张脸一出现就没有办法被忽略，何况还有胸。那时他们关系挺好。

 

Chris邀他去他的公寓，但他们什么都没有吃。

 

也不知道是谁先停住了无意义的插科打诨白开水一样的客气话聊天，他靠在Chris家的沙发上看着男人英俊好看的脸，深不见底的眼睛，然后男人一把搂过他脖子亲了他的嘴唇。

 

Chris不肯松开他的舌尖，手上急吼吼地扯着衣服，他也不肯放下这一个湿漉漉的亲吻，怕的是不知道开了口，他要说些什么。

 

所以他什么都没有说。所以Chris大汗淋漓地进入他，手指揪紧他的腰，眼睫抖得像个不知所措的男孩，他被疼痛劈开却笑着，嘴角弯起的弧度有些满不在乎，男人呼出的热气像夏夜里的火焰，他在那百分之七十五的欲言又止前摇头，别说，别说。

 

你感觉到的，我也感觉到了。不要说出来，就顺着去感觉。喜欢的话就继续下去。做你该做的，不要说。

 

我知道你懂。

 

男人像个男孩一样搂紧他，眼珠是颤抖的，他始终没动，直到Chris按耐不住终于吐出颤巍巍的绵长呻吟。他伸出手臂环住他光裸结实的背，掌心摩挲他剃得扎手的头皮。他的鼻梁深深抵着他的颈侧动脉。他甚至都没有脱光衣服。

 

Chris邀他来家里吃饭，可他们什么都没吃。Chris叫了他的名字，Chris喊， Sebastian。

 

后来他们发过几次短信，Chris叫他Seb，Baz，或者Sebas，他笑笑，叫一句Hey。

 

*

第二年，Sebastian结交了新的女友，通讯簿里删除了那个名字是句点的神秘号码，他没有别的社交网络账号，远离媒体和大众视线，偶尔出现参加一两个活动，面对镜头的眼神闪烁，笑容恰到好处的活泼。

 

刚开始他还会在半夜收到只响一声的电话，但某天他和女友牵手走红毯的照片印满了周刊封面，Chris就没有在他的世界里出现过。

 

而曾经他们在片场对戏的间歇还会互相讲一些好笑的话，宣传期的晚上男人拎着啤酒敲他的房门，找他聊他的惊恐和焦虑，他说他有慢性纽约恶心症，他害怕川流不息的人潮，害怕每一个judge他的目光，Sebastian笑着看Chris皱紧眉头说话，牙齿咬开啤酒瓶盖递到他手上，Chris就仰起脖子灌下去。

 

Sebastian在每一个不小心被灌多了啤酒的聚会之夜以一个借口独自出去抽一根烟，靠着冰冷的墙壁，站在昏暗的灯牌底下，或者就只是在空旷的马路边。烟灰燃了太长，他伸出手去接，滚烫的火星掉在手心里，他看着，直到熄灭。

 

朋友的朋友是他们共同的朋友，或者，朋友的女朋友是男人的前女友，假设Sebastian和Chris会是两个连带了人际关系的小坐标点，他们便在虚拟的人际交汇中虚拟地相遇，人潮滚滚，他曾坐下他刚离开的酒吧卡座，或者，凌晨时分，他们见证过同一轮太阳升起。

 

你的眼睛里有星星。Chris这么对他说过三次。第一次是在那场小酒馆戏的cut时，军装整齐的Chris梳着旧时发型，看起来有点陌生又那样熟悉，布景里昏黄的灯光照在他们脸上，Chris露出不同于角色的跃跃欲试的表情，他惊奇地说，嘿，你的眼睛里有星星。

 

三个月之后他分手了，新闻上了周刊封面，Chris还是没有在他的世界里出现过。

 

*

第三年，Sebastian开始接新的戏，又三个月之后他交了一个新的女朋友。

 

他和女孩拿了公司的赠票去看了《复仇者联盟》。

 

3D眼镜压得他鼻梁酸痛，他把爆米花塞得满嘴都是，他喝光了可乐，揭开盖子，用手指一颗颗捞起冰块嚼碎，他走出电影院的时候感觉天旋地转，想要抱着垃圾桶呕吐。

 

女朋友开玩笑说，有这么烂吗？都看吐了。

 

他咯咯直笑，笑得蹲在地上再也直不起身。

 

不是啊，Sebastian摇头，你不知道，我有慢性纽约恶心症。

 

女朋友大笑，说你真的好幽默哦。

 

*

第四年，他在开机会上又见到Chris了，比以前更结实更深沉的Chris，蓄起了胡子，不笑的时候，他甚至不敢认。

 

日光之下并无新事，Chris当着所有人的面冲过来给Sebastian一个大大的拥抱，包裹在熨帖西服里温暖的胸口和有力的手臂包围了他，他只好也笑，感觉到眉头和嘴角都在暗暗发抖。他指甲扎进拳头，提醒自己不要笑得太过狰狞。

 

然后这个晚上Chris第二次对他说，你的眼睛里有星星。Sebastian猛地抬头，差点撞到男人的鼻梁骨。

 

你的慢性纽约恶心症好了？他问。

 

男人的手指梳理他略长的头发，已经剃得干净的脸颊英俊，他的头发染成了暗金色。

 

啊？男人有点被问得愣住，夜色里眼神闪烁了，有那么一秒钟，然后Chris笑了，你说那个啊，好了，Chris耸了耸肩，露出Chris式的笑容。嗨，你不说我都快忘了。

 

好了就行，他弯起嘴角低下头。我也快忘了。

 

但Chris搂过他的脖子咬了他的嘴唇，他想说什么，Chris抢在他前面开口，别说，别说。然后他抱他，像白天时那样，温暖的胸口和有力的手臂，却那么用力，紧得要将他杀死。

 

我不希望你解释什么，因为我们不是什么。我不希望你给我什么，因为那可能会变成什么。

 

所以就这样吧，他把脸埋进男人颈窝。假装我们都已经说好了。

 

*

第一千遍重复那些抛小刀动作，或是爆破现场的惊心动魄时，Sebastian想，如果这些事会永远这样下去该有多好。他把三十多年的狰狞劲儿都用在了演技里。

 

就好像他真的有那么疼过一样。

 

*

第五年Chris总算还没有从他的世界里消失。他听说他的第某一任女友和他复合了，从在便利店买烟时随便瞄到一眼的周刊新闻上得知的，他把烟叼在嘴上，一直都忘了点燃。

 

而他在某一天答应了某一个yes，他开始玩instagram账号，每一张照片下面都有超过2000个人点赞，他也从朋友的朋友赞过的照片里看到Chris的面孔，高大英俊，笑容温暖动人，大笑时会紧紧闭起眼睛。

 

他想起某一次宣传时的采访，主持人问，你和Chris Evans合作的怎么样？

 

他还未开口就先笑了，眉眼弯弯的，他还是那样支支吾吾的，像是总也不能嬉皮笑脸地面对镜头，他抿了抿嘴，说，Chris是一个非常好的人，非常非常好，他加重语气，眼睛亮闪闪的，哦我爱他。他笑。

 

*

你和Sebastian的合作怎么样？

 

哦Sebastian是这个星球上最甜的小孩，他笑得闭紧眼睛摇头，他真的很棒。

 

哦，他加重语气，我爱他。

 

-end-


End file.
